


Champagne and Strawberries

by goodfairyofny



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfairyofny/pseuds/goodfairyofny
Summary: A special day for Kanji and Naoto. Takes place four years after Sunsets and Strawberries. Cross posted on fanfiction.net.





	1. Chapter 1

Naoto let out a ragged breath as she looked in the mirror. Her nerves were through the roof. She had no idea why she would be this nervous. She had been dating Kanji for four years now, and engaged for two. Certainly this wasn’t that big of a change, so why did she feel like her insides were churning? She looked away from the mirror. That was definitely making it worse. She knew that she looked good, but not really quite like herself. Maybe letting Rise apply her makeup was a mistake. And yet… it certainly went well with today’s outfit.

Naoto had chosen it herself. She wanted a say in what she looked like today. It was important - maybe even vital - that it was her choice. So she looked at a million different patterns and fabrics before asking Tatsumi-san to make her exactly what she wanted. She turned back to the mirror with a sigh. The satin, strapless gown plunged moderately, but not too low. The rest of the dress tapered down her slim legs, with long slits up the sides. There would be no all white tradition for her, because she wasn’t that kind of girl. She had chosen a buttery, cream color instead. She had swapped her usual necklace, Kanji’s old bullet, for the sapphire he had given her for their last anniversary. It complemented her blue-grey eyes nicely. It was the only piece of jewelry she wore today. In a half hour, she would have her rings. That was all Naoto needed. 

She blushed a little when she remembered the underclothes Rise had forced her to wear. A cream colored lace bra and panties.To Naoto’s objection, she also insisted that she keep one tradition, and slipped a deep blue lace garter up her leg. She was never going to understand the ridiculous, uncomfortable things females felt the need to wear for “tradition”. She did however choose the tallest pair of heels she could manage to walk in. Kanji was so tall. She thought it would make the whole “kiss the bride” part a little bit easier if she wasn’t as incredibly short in comparison. The shoes were dark blue. It was apparent that Rise had chosen the garter to match them. Naoto blushed again thinking about it. This was going to be an incredibly embarrassing display.

There was a soft knock, and Yukiko poked her head in. “Are you ready, Naoto-kun?” she asked. Naoto looked at her and then back at the mirror. She took a deep breath.

“Yes. Yes, I’m ready.” She grabbed her bouquet, and tucked a blue lily behind her ear. She followed her friend out into the hallway, where Rise and Chie were waiting. The other girls were all dressed in shorter, light blue satin dresses. Naoto hesitated a little in the doorway, feeling a bit lightheaded.

“Hey, Naoto-kun,” Chie encouraged. “We should get going. Kanji-kun is waiting for you down there. You don’t want to be late!” Naoto nodded. Chie was right. She wouldn’t keep Kanji waiting. He had to be at least as nervous as she was. 

“In that case,” Naoto said, “we should hurry.” The other girls smiled and giggled. 

“Don’t worry, Naoto-kun. Kanji isn’t going anywhere without you,” Rise reassured her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanji was freaking out. Why didn’t they just plan the wedding for earlier in the day? Then he wouldn’t have had all of this time to panic. At this point, with a half hour to go, he could barely breathe at all. Today was one of the most important days of his life. One of the best days. The others on his best days list were the day he and Naoto had finally gotten together, the first night that they… well, you know, _that_ … and the day he had proposed. That one started off pretty scary, too. He hadn’t thought she would ever want to get married, and then when he made an offhanded remark about not wanting people to talk badly about them if they moved in together, she suggested that he should consider asking her to marry him. Because then people wouldn’t have anything to talk about. Kanji had been completely shocked that marriage was even on the table, but he immediately started planning. Souji had still been in Tokyo at that point, so he asked Yosuke to help him figure out the best way to ask her. In the end, he decided to create a combination of their first real date, a movie in Okina, followed by a walk at the Samegawa, on the same path they had first walked together on the day they met. Naoto had mentioned that the trip to Okina felt much like their first date, and when they began walking at the Samegawa, she smiled. “This is where we walked together, that first day.” That was when he got down on one knee. “K-Kanji?! What are you doing?” she asked. He slid the ring from his pocket and smiled. “I love you, Naoto. Will you marry me?” he had asked. “Y-Yes!” she gasped, throwing her arms around him. That was the part he had been worried about. That she hadn’t been serious about wanting to get married and would turn him down. But she didn’t, and he slipped the delicate ring, a small, round sapphire with two smaller triangular diamonds on the sides, over her finger. It was a perfect fit.

And now here Kanji was two years later, flipping out in front of a mirror, wearing a stupid tuxedo. It looked alright, but wasn’t really something he was comfortable wearing. His black hair kept sticking up in random places, and he kept fighting to push it back down into place. He sighed, and pinned a blue flower to his jacket. Maybe he should have suggested that they just elope. They could have skipped the nerves and the uncomfortable clothing.

Souji knocked and came in. “How’s it going buddy? You look like you’re going to pass out.”

“Maybe,” Kanji answered. 

“Well there’s time for that later,” Souji said with a wink. “Right now we need to get out there and wait for your girl.” Kanji nodded. They found Yosuke and Teddie in the hallway.

“I just love tuxedos!” exclaimed Teddie. “You look really good in yours, Kanji-chan!”

“Uh… thanks, Ted,” he replied.

“You ok, man?” asked Yosuke. “You look pretty freaked out.”

“I-I’m good. Or I will be.” Kanji mumbled.

“Let’s get in there. You want to be there waiting when Naoto comes down,” Souji reminded him. Naoto. Right, that’s why he was doing this. Why he did everything. Kanji nodded, and walked through the doors and down the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like an eternity to Kanji, the music started and the girls began slowly entering the room one by one. Yukiko first, then Chie, and finally Rise who had been asked to be maid of honor. She gave Kanji a huge grin and winked as she took her place in front of the other girls. The music changed, and Kanji took a deep breath. And then there she was. His Naoto. Her grandpa was slowly walking her down the aisle, but Kanji couldn’t focus on anything but her. She was so beautiful. She always was, but today she had gone all out. Ma had made the dress for her, and they had kept him away from all of the planning, constructing, and fittings. She seriously took his breath away. When they made it all the way down the aisle, Kanji shook hands with Shirogane-san, then took Naoto’s hand. “Hi,” he whispered with a smile. “Hi,” she whispered back with a laugh. 

The ceremony was short with traditional vows. Kanji’s favorite part was the kiss. He dipped Naoto back and kissed her deeply. He wasn’t embarrassed at all about it, too happy to care what anyone thought. The reception was mostly a blur. Kanji felt drunk on Naoto, barely aware of the dozens of other people in the room as he held her close and swayed with her on the dance floor. Every once in awhile, one of his friends would ask to cut in and pull her away from him. He spent that time either dancing with one of the other girls or talking with the guys. He even had a dance with little Nanako-chan, who wasn’t nearly as little anymore. It was crazy to think about how all of them had watched her grow up over the years. She was 11 now, and already taller than Naoto. Which admittedly wasn’t saying much. 

When Kanji took a moment and really tried to focus on the rest of his friends, he noted that Rise hadn’t let go of Souji except the one time he had danced with Naoto, and she’d latched onto Kanji until the song was over. Yosuke hadn’t taken his eyes off of Chie, but hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask her to dance with him. _And they thought I was ridiculous when I wouldn’t tell Naoto how I felt!_ He saw Chie finally ask Yosuke herself. Yukiko had mostly been dancing to the faster songs with Chie and Teddie. Teddie kept asking the girls to slow dance with him. So far, only Naoto and Nanako-chan had said yes. “Do you want to dance with me, Kanji-chan?” asked Teddie. Kanji laughed hysterically. “Uh, no.” Teddie frowned. “You’re so mean, Kanji-chan! I’m going to go dance with Nana-chan again!” 

When it was time to throw the bouquet, Kanji watched with horror as Rise shoved Chie out of her way to intercept it. Girl got what she wanted one way or another. And then it was time for the part both he and Naoto felt pretty nervous and embarrassed about. Souji brought a chair out to the center of the dance floor. Naoto stood beside it and lifted her leg onto the chair. “Pull it off with your teeth, Kanji! Like a real man!” taunted Yosuke. Kanji thought he was going to pass out. His Ma was watching, and Naoto’s grandpa! He gently reached his hand under her dress, up her thigh, and worked the garter down slowly. His eyes stayed on hers, because he was trying really hard to pretend no one else was in the room. Hard to do with all the cheering and lewd remarks. He turned and glared at Yosuke, shooting the garter and hitting him right in the head with it. “Ouch! What the hell!” Yosuke complained. 

Kanji took Naoto’s hand and got the hell out of the spotlight with a sigh of relief. Rise bounced to the chair and sat down, wiggling her leg at Yosuke with a coy expression on her face. Yosuke gulped and approached her, getting down on the floor. He glanced nervously at Souji, who was frowning at him deeply. He then very shakily slid the garter up Rise’s leg, trying hard not to actually touch any skin. Everyone laughed at how hysterical he looked. Rise patted him on the head when he was finally finished, and they left the dance floor. She bounced back to Souji and threw herself towards him, landing in his arms. Yosuke quickly found a corner to sulk in.

After spending a few happy hours with their family and friends, Kanji and Naoto changed into more comfortable clothes and said goodbye to everyone. They were taking the evening train to Tokyo for their honeymoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Naoto noted that their train car was empty of other passengers. Kanji settled in on a bench by the window. Naoto took a breath, then climbed into his lap. He looked a little surprised. She smiled shyly. “I’d like to be close, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s always alright with me.” He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. He watched the town he’d spent his whole life in fly by him out the window. 

“I think you’ll enjoy the city,” Naoto told him. “It can be a little intimidating, but there are many great things to do there.” They passed the long train ride by chatting about their trip, laughing over some of the things that had happened at the reception, and taking turns dozing for awhile. Before they knew it, a taxi was dropping them off at their hotel. 

When Kanji unlocked the door to their room, Naoto suddenly felt nervous. _What would I be nervous about?_ She thought. _We’ve been having nights this like for four years now!_ Still, she felt herself trembling a little as she took in the very large bed in the center of the room. She was about to enter, when Kanji stopped her.

“Wait!” he said, scooping her up and carrying her over the threshold, and dropping her in the center of the bed. “Had to do it right,” he mumbled, turning red and looking at the floor. Naoto smiled as he went back to shut the door. He returned quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking as nervous as she felt. She moved beside him, waiting for him to look at her. When he did, he placed his shaking hands on her face and kissed her. “S-So...this is pretty weird,” he said.  
Naoto nodded. “I don't think I've ever felt this nervous about being together before. It's… a lot of pressure. Maybe we should have just eloped in Tokyo,” she said with a jittery smile.

“I was thinking that earlier today, too! Before the wedding,” he added. 

Naoto laughed. “Well, if we ever decide to marry each other again, it's a date.” She placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes for a moment, steadying herself. When she opened them, Kanji was looking at her with longing in his eyes. The fear seemed to have completely disappeared. He kissed her again, harder this time. Naoto's fingers tangled in his hair as she returned the kiss. He pulled away, but she wanted more, so she ran her tongue across his lower lip to make sure he knew she wasn't finished with him.

Kanji allowed her to have her way, opening his lips for her tongue which quickly found his. His fingers were busy unbuttoning her blouse. When he saw the lace bra she was wearing underneath, he panicked. If she was wearing _that_ , what would her panties look like? 

Naoto pulled Kanji's shirt over his head, and popped the button on his jeans. “No,” he said with a smile. “I get to go first.” He unbuttoned her slacks and slid them down her hips, gasping when he saw the cream colored lace panties. Kanji couldn't help it, he started touching and kissing her all over.

“You're hardly being fair now,” Naoto huffed as he stood behind her.

“Naoto-chaaan,” he murmured softly in her ear, just before nipping her earlobe. Naoto shivered. It was going to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

The honeymoon week flew by. They did some sightseeing in the city, ate at some nice restaurants, and bought souvenirs for their family and friends. But most of their time was spent in their hotel room. Champagne, strawberries and bubble baths! It was a luxury to be able to spend so much time together. At home, she frequently had to work long hours if she had a big case, and he spent all day at the shop. Being alone together all day for a week was incredible.

Unfortunately, they had to head back home. Even more unfortunately, the train back was more crowded. They sat side by side at the window, talking quietly and holding hands. Naoto played with Kanji’s ring on his finger, then looked up and smiled at him. It was really pretty cool being married. Neither of them expected it to feel that different, but it did. 

When they got home, neither of them had time to get settled. Naoto had gotten a text from the police station and agreed to come in and take a look at a case. Kanji had promised his mother he would come by and spend the afternoon working in the shop. Naoto’s first stop after leaving him with his mother (with a desperate kiss by the side door where no one would see) was to stop by the town hall. She had paperwork to pick up regarding their name changes. From there she went straight to the station. 

“Naoto!” Chie exclaimed happily. “How was Tokyo! Do you like being married? Was it really romantic? I can’t believe you’re at work already!”   
Naoto blushed a little. “It was… very nice. I love my job, but I admit I wouldn’t have minded staying away a bit longer,” she answered. Dojima-san walked in and greeted her. 

“Shirogane!” he said. “Nice to have you back.”

“Tatsumi,” she replied. “It’s Tatsumi now.” She tried to keep a straight face but she could feel that her grin was as big as Chie’s.

“Get to work then, Tatsumi!” Dojima replied with a smile. “No slacking off!” Chie giggled as Naoto walked off to grab a cup of coffee and get started on those files.

Kanji was feeling a little embarrassed that he didn’t have very many details of their trip to share with Ma. It was the fact that she must have known why he didn’t have much to tell her that made his face turn slightly pink. He was relieved when Souji and Yosuke came by for a visit. 

“Hey, Kanji!” Souji greeted him. “How was your trip?”

“Hey guys! It was great!” he answered.

“Ooohh… details later!” Yosuke exclaimed, holding his fist out for a bump.

“You wish,” Kanji replied, bumping his fist anyway.

“Oh come on, Tatsumi. You’re no fun,” Yosuke whined.

“Actually,” Kanji said, “It’s Shirogane now.”

“Really?” asked Souji. “I thought Naoto was taking your name.”

“She did.” He shrugged. “It’s only fair.” The other boys laughed, with Yosuke punching him on the arm. “Whatever, cut it out.”

“What are you guys going to do if you have kids someday? Will they take your name or Naoto’s?” Souji asked.

“They’ll hyphenate. U-Uh, I mean i-if we have any. Someday.”   
Yosuke cracked up again. “You guys are the weirdest married couple ever,” he snickered.

“Shut it,” glared Kanji.

When the shop closed, Kanji rushed back to the apartment to see Naoto. She had beaten him home and was waiting anxiously. “I missed you so much!” she said, throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly.

“Missed you, too. It was the longest day ever.”  
Naoto laughed.“What are we supposed to do tomorrow, when we’re away from each other for the entire day?” Kanji lifted her into his arms and she squealed with surprise.

“I guess we’ll just have to make up for it now,” he said, carrying her to the bedroom with a grin.


End file.
